Lulu Spencer-Falconeri
Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer-Falconeri is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of legendary supercouple Luke and Laura Spencer. She was born onscreen on August 8, 1994. The role was most notably portrayed by actress Julie Marie Berman from October 2005 to March 2013. It was announced, on March 6, 2013, that actress Emme Rylan would be Berman's replacement and she made her first appearance on April 11, 2013. Storylines |-|2005-08= Former Port Charles resident Jerry Jacks, disguised through plastic surgery as James Craig, takes several people hostage in the Metro Court hotel with the aide of several mercenaries. Craig locks Lulu in a room with Alan Quartermaine, and Lulu questions him about his role in Rick's death as all of her evidence points to Alan and his wife Monica Quartermaine as being involved. Alan reveals that he knows who the real killer is, but dies from complications due to a heart attack before he can tells Lulu who the real murderer is. Lulu manages to escape from the Metro Court after a bomb destroys the hotel lobby. Jerry's accomplices were Sonny's rival Lorenzo Alcazar, serial killer Franco Baldwin, Faison's son Sonny Faison, Tracy's ex-husband Paul Hornsby, and Liesl Obrecht. The aftermath left Sonny's children Michael, Morgan, and Kristina traumatized along with attorney Diane Miller, commissioner Mac Scorpio, and district attorney/hostage negotiator Ric Lansing as Mayor Garrett Floyd was interviewed by the press as security at Metro Court Hotel was tightened to take more security measures and Jake Spencer was born three months later. She intercepts a letter from Alan to her father that reveals Scott Baldwin, Laura's first husband and a longtime rival of Luke, had actually murdered Rick. Fearing the news would destroy her father and that he would kill Scott, Lulu decides to keep the information between her and Dillon. |-|2009-10= |-|2011-12= |-|2013-14= |-|2015-16= In late 2015, she testifies in court against Jerry Jacks and his accomplices of committing crimes against the citizens of Port Charles and Robin with the presiding judge David Walters who had been promoted from family court judge to civil court judge and criminal court judge after handling the Avery Jerome-Corinthos case as Lulu's father-in-law Sonny was disabled by Jerry's accomplice Paul Hornsby who later became the district attorney. She also knew that David was Monica's ex-boyfriend. Her testimony was successful along with all the other citizens as Jerry was sentenced to life in prison at Pentonville Penitentiary. |-|2017-18= |-|2019-present= On July 19, she and Dante are getting a divorce the same day that Hank Archer aka Shiloh who bores a striking resemblance to Nathan West made bail. She and James Scorpio grew closer together as friends. On August 9, she sticks with her marriage and spoke to Willow Tait about Shiloh as she wants to run a story for The Invader on Dawn of Day as it's about to be shut down as Shiloh was taken into custody along with his accomplice Dr. Arthur Cabot who was also arrested for aiding an abetting Shiloh. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals *Held hostage at gunpoint at the Metro Court Hotel by Jerry Jacks and his team containing Lorenzo Alcazar, Franco Baldwin, Sonny Faison, Paul Hornsby, and Liesl Obrecht (known as the Metro Court hostage crisis) 2007 *Threatened to be shot and killed (had a gun held her to head) by Jerry Jacks if Luke didn't give him the code to the briefcase during the hostage crisis 2007 *Rendered unconscious and seriously injured her leg (there was glass imbedded in it) in the Metro Court explosion; required surgery 2007; leaving Sonny's children [[Michael Corinthos|Michael], Morgan, and Kristina unharmed and traumatized along with Diane Miller, commissioner Mac Scorpio and district attorney/hostage negotiator Ric Lansing as Jerry's accomplices were arrested and lawyered up in the aftermath except Lorenzo who escaped to avoid capture] Relationships |-|Family= *Brook Lynn Ashton - Lulu's stepsister-in-law *Larry Ashton - Lulu's step-grandfather-in-law *Charlotte Cassadine - Lulu's daughter with Valentin *Nikolas Cassadine - Lulu's maternal half-brother and Charlotte's uncle/cousin (deceased) *Spencer Cassadine - Lulu's nephew *Laura Collins - Lulu's mother *Mike Corbin - Lulu's grandfather-in-law *Adela Corinthos - Lulu's grandmother-in-law (deceased) *Carly Corinthos - Lulu's cousin *Michael Corinthos - Lulu's brother-in-law *Morgan Corinthos - Lulu's brother-in-law (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - Lulu's father-in-law/cousin-in-law *Rocco Falconeri - Lulu's son with Dante *Molly Lansing-Davis - Lulu's cousin-in-law *Ric Lansing - Lulu's uncle-in-law *Jason Morgan - Lulu's step-cousin once removed-in-law *A.J. Quartermaine - Lulu's step-cousin once removed-in-law *Alan Quartermaine - Lulu's step-uncle and Michael's grandfather (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine - Lulu's step-aunt and Michael's grandmother (deceased) *Ned Quartermaine - Lulu's stepfather-in-law *Olivia Quartermaine - Lulu's mother-in-law *Tracy Quartermaine - Lulu's step-grandmother-in-law *Jake Spencer - Lulu's legal nephew *Luke Spencer - Lulu's biological father *Valerie Spencer - Lulu's cousin *Lesley Webber - Lulu's grandmother |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Randy Ashcroft - Sheriff of the Eerie County Sheriff's Department *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Peter August - Lulu's friend and current owner of The Invader tabloid *Franco Baldwin - Jerry's former accomplice and Art therapist at General Hospital *Scott Baldwin - Lulu's former stepfather, Elizabeth's father-in-law; Cameron, Aiden, and Jake's step-grandfather; and former District Attorney *Hayden Barnes - Franco's female counterpart/sister-in-law *Shawn Butler *Drew Cain *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua *Lucy Coe *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Margaux Dawson - Her daughter Charlotte's grown-up counterpart *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Emma Drake - Charlotte's new friend *Patrick Drake *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Hamilton Finn *Pres Floyd - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Russell Ford - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Anthony Harris - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *James Horowitz *Jasper "Jax" Jacks *Maxie Jones *Hal Jordan - aka Green Lantern *Koriand'r - aka Starfire *Andre Maddox *Sam McCall *Diane Miller - Lulu's former lawyer and Ric's look-alike *Arthur Morris - Former officer of the Port Charles Police Department (retired) *Benjamin Norris - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Nora Morris - Ben's wife and officer of Port Charles Police Department *Patricia Morris - Former officer of the Port Charles Police Department (retired) *Penelope Morris - Arthur and Patricia's granddaughter, Benjamin and Nora's daughter *Kim Nero *Oscar Nero *Liesl Obrecht - Valentin's aunt-in-law and Charlotte's great-aunt by marriage *Delores Padilla *Ronald Pierce *Kyle Rainer - Sergeant of the Port Charles Police Department *Zoe Raleigh *Trina Robinson - Tony's daughter *Tony Robinson - Desk Sergeant of the Port Charles Police Department *Horace Sanchez *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Janet Strickland - Janet of a different stripe and Paul's wife *Paul Strickland - Paul of a different stripe and lieutenant of the Port Charles Police Department *Willow Tait *Agnes Thompson - Clyde's wife *Clyde Thompson - Monica's old friend and colleague at General Hospital who was brought out of retirement *Isaac Thompson - Clyde and Agnes' grandson *Ellie Trout *David Walters *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *James West - Maxie and Nathan's son and Liesl's grandson *Nathan West - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne - Valentin's cousin-in-law and Charlotte's step-cousin once removed by marriage of Valentin and Nina, and Peter's paternal half-sister *Lainey Winters |-|Enemies= *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh and Nathan's look-alike *Nelle Benson - Peter's male counterpart and Heather's younger counterpart *Michael Carson - Michael of a different stripe *Helena Cassadine - Nikolas' grandmother and Charlotte's step-grandmother (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - Nikolas' father and Charlotte's uncle (deceased) *Victor Cassadine - Nikolas and Charlotte's great uncle (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain - Kevin's twin brother *Stephen Clay - aka Caleb Morley and Faison's new friend (deceased) *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Sonny of a different stripe, Faison's son with an unknown woman, and Peter and Britt's paternal half-brother *Peter Harrell, Sr. - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Jr. - aka Levi Dunkleman (deceased) *Jim Harvey *Paul Hornsby - Faison's former accomplice, Jerry's accomplice, and former District Attorney (incarcerated) *Mary Pat Ingles *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Olivia Jerome - Olivia of a different stripe, Valentin's associate, and Faison's female counterpart *Daisy Kwan *Harmony Miller *Raj Patel - Stavros' younger counterpart (deceased) *Shawn Phillips - Shawn of a different stripe *Cassandra Pierce *Cyrus Renault - Lulu's new enemy, Valentin's friend and Paul's cellmate *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Winston Rudge - Valentin's associate who bores an uncanny resemblance to Valentin *Jeffrey Scribner *Rupert Watson *Heather Webber - Elizabeth's mother-in-law; and Cameron, Aiden, and Jake's step-grandmother *Anthony Zacchara - Ned's former stepfather (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Businesspeople Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Irish-Americans Category:Corinthos family Category:Eckert family Category:Falconeri family Category:Morgan family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Spencer family Category:Webber family Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s